


Unmatching Day

by terryreviews



Series: Hatter and Hare [7]
Category: Adventures In Wonderland (TV 1992), Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: The reason Hare wears mismatching socks is perfectly logical. The dryer always eats one out of every pair he has. So, he unmatches his socks. Hatter helps him.
Relationships: Mad Hatter/March Hare (Alice in Wonderland)
Series: Hatter and Hare [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1276190
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Unmatching Day

**Author's Note:**

> So, there is now a tag for the specific show I want to use! Woot! Going to go back and tag the other fics under that fandom as well but also, so people can find it, I'm still going to use the Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Related Fandoms tag as well.
> 
> Just in case you were uncertain, this is for the Disney Channel 90s show Adventures in Wonderland with the Mad Hatter and March Hare from that show.
> 
> If you are familiar with the drabbles in this series already, let me say that this particular drabble is a stand alone piece that is BEFORE they get together as a couple. In this drabble, they are just friends for the time being.
> 
> For reference, I've included a picture of the pair :)

The reason Hare never wore matching socks was perfectly logical. The dryer always ate at least one of any pair he had. No matter what, he was always left with one sock of any given pair. Never would lose the remaining sock, but never could keep a pair of them together. 

So, to make sure he kept socks he really liked, he would split the pairs up and match them with a _wrong_ sock. That way, both socks would make it out of the dryer.

That’s what he was doing when Hatter came by. Hare called to him, telling him to enter.

“Hiya Hare,” he said, closing the door behind him, “what are you up to?” he took a spot next to Hare on the floor.

“Hi Hatter,” he sifted through his socks, “it’s unmatching day.”

“I don’t remember that day.” Hatter didn’t have his planner on him. Hare usually had...well everything on him. He half expected him to pull it out of his numerous pockets and point at the date.

“Oh, no. This is a day I take to myself to unmatch my socks. This way I can keep both socks of any pair. If I put the correct pairs into the dryer, I end up always losing one. When I mix them up, I keep them all. So, as long as I match up socks that have a similar material and length, I never run out of socks. I just finished getting rid of all the ruined ones.”

Hatter looked around the living room and didn’t see any indication of ruined socks “What’d you do with them?” 

Hare pointed towards his kitchen “Put them in a bag for you so that you can use the material for different crafts and hats. It’s on the kitchen table.”

Hatter beamed, “oh thank you Hare. I’ll make good use out of them!” 

Hare smiled down at his hands, focusing on his unmatching rather than his friend and mumbled, “your welcome.”

There was a beat before Hatter said, “would you like some help?”

Hare paused, “won’t you be bored?”

Hatter shrugged, “with you Hare? Never. Besides, I either sit here and watch you mix up socks _or_ I can help you do it.”

An odd, unfamiliar giddiness went up Hare’s spine at this. It had been happening more and more lately. Especially around Hatter. He hadn’t felt it before and he wasn’t sure he liked it. 

He pushed down the sensation and nodded, “I’d like that.”

“Great!” Hatter clapped his hands together, “so, similar material, length, how do you feel about thickness, season, holiday, and relationships of colors as on the color wheel?”

With Hatter there, helping him, not only was he not bored (or thirsty as Hatter brought he own portable tea pot) having someone else to talk to, his socks had never been more perfectly unmatched.


End file.
